


maybe

by harleyhearts



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Idiots in Love, L3 just being her best self really, Lando POV, Love/Hate, M/M, Some Swearing, missing them..., mostly ajgjdhd, no beta we die like Jedi, they are husbands and that's that on THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Lando hates Han. Or maybe he doesn't.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Qi'ra/Han Solo - past
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely have no idea what this is. it's a hot mess but it's MY hot mess so... enjoy? i wrote this just before pride month ended as well <333 missing these chaotic husbands.

“You love me.”

“You wish.”

It’s like this, since the very beginning.

It’s like, ever since Han made his way into Lando’s life, and challenged his way into that game of sabacc, he’s made it his mission to get on his nerves.

Well, Lando doesn’t mind it all the time.

Maybe.

Honestly, Han seems more of a womanizer than anyone he’s ever met, surely, the smirk gives him off immediately.

Which is why his surprise is so imminent when the other man calls him _darling._

Lando Calrissian’s not a blushing damsel in distress, that’s for sure. Just shocked, that’s all.

He does suspect L3 doesn’t like Han, well, he doesn’t blame her, only that when they fight for, what, the fourth time of the stupid mission he has stupidly dragged Lando along on, she tells them to “Quit your flirting and get on with it!”

Han may very well be flirting with him, but he surely isn’t flirting back.

Maybe, he just likes these quips of theirs.

Maybe, this mission isn’t only stupid, and maybe Han isn’t a complete idiot, some of the time.

Usually when he thinks this, the other man does something stupid, _yet again_ , to prove him wrong. Or right, really. Whatever.

Maybe, he does surprise Lando with his wits, and honestly, he’s so smooth, he can outsmart his opponent out of most situations.

Maybe this business is cut out for Han Solo, too.

As long as he doesn’t steal any of his own business, maybe, Lando doesn’t mind that much.

But the thing is, after Han's watched his girlfriend, who was kidnapped, now she's one of the bad guys, apparently, he had to challenge Lando again about his ship, and he _fucking_ beat him.

Honestly, he's furious, but he can't even be _that_ when he took that trick right off him.

Guess Lando's impressed, or something. Maybe.

It's still his ship, gonna remain his ship, be damned.

Lando prays to whatever that Force is that this idiot doesn't return it like a pile of junk.

Oh, he'll return it. It's not like he _wants_ to see Han again, he just needs his ship to not be destroyed, because, well, he's seen his pilot work, and that, not super impressing.

Maybe Lando would be willing to teach him a thing or two, but it's not like he asked.

This asshole also got his arm broken, if borrowing, that’s right, _borrowing_ his ship wasn’t enough.

And Han, when he decided to finally leave him alone, Lando, of course, didn’t have much to say. He sure as hell won’t miss him.

But the man put his arm around his shoulders, and now his hand is resting on his collarbone, Lando hates it.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

And he doesn’t miss the hand when it disappears, or the warmth on his side. Not at all.

Their last words certainly weren’t desirable.

But that doesn’t matter, because Lando’s glad to get rid of him. Well, he still has to get his ship back.

So maybe he’ll look forward to that.

Not look forward to see that pain in his ass, no.

Surprisingly, two years pass by before he sees his ship again. It’s not like he’s counting them.

L3’s news of Han landing boggles him, because why does she think Lando cares? She doesn’t even care.

Figures she wants the Falcon back, too, this stand-in ship certainly isn’t doing the job, despite being in good shape.

“Your boyfriend’s back.” she tells him, at the same time he observes Han _fucking_ Solo step out, smug as ever, his furry monstrum of a second pilot behind him.

Lando opts to give L3 the silent treatment, and greet the man instead. 

“Don’t glare at me.” she adds, which he wasn’t, why does she think she knows everything?

And oddly, Han’s eyebrows shoot up nearer to his hairline, almost like he didn’t land where he knows Lando resides.

Surprise and smirks go together for this man, apparently.

“Hey, _darling_.”

That nickname was quick to resurface, Lando notes, which he doesn’t care about, he hates that name.

“My ship still working, Solo?”

“ _My_ ship’s doing fantastic.”

He has to laugh in annoyance.

Maybe he’s missed this banter. It’s because it keeps him on his toes, really, L3 is just sick of him and it isn’t the same.

It’s still a pain in the ass.

Han Solo’s the kind of man to be taken in small doses.

Maybe, they could be friends, if he didn’t have a personal mission to get on his nerves. But he’d be miserable being friends with that dumbass, completely.

Of course, when Lando doesn’t answer his quip, Han takes it as his time to speak, once more, “Like what you’re seeing?”

This might be a new height in cockiness he’s reached here.

Maybe Han wouldn’t be insufferable if he stuck around, Lando wonders. Not like he’s been thinking about it the last years.

This is another thing L3 thinks she’s a genius for telling him.

Okay, so, maybe the man isn’t unattractive. It doesn’t make him less annoying.

In fact, maybe this fact adds to Lando’s annoyance, because really, he can’t remember the last time he’s met someone this stupid and this hot.

“Would just further burst up your ego if I told the truth, wouldn’t it?”

Han smiles. And strangely, like the universe is turning sideways, he doesn’t smirk, but he nods.

“You’re right.”

“I typically am.”

“Alright, who’s the cocky one, now?”

Maybe these chuckles they share are not too bad, either. Lando finds himself saying ‘maybe’, a lot.

“I missed these talks of ours.”

Is Han Solo getting sentimental? If so, Lando’s really seen everything. He’ll be proving both himself and L3 wrong, as well, in that he’s actually capable of being serious about anything.

Strange. Too strange to be real.

With a scoff, Lando dodges another of Han’s stupid utterances, “Don’t you have some irrational, too dangerous jobs to take care of? Why are you even here?”

“I told you why.”

Okay, he really thinks that works on him? That what he tells all the women in the bars? The ones he saves?

Lando certainly doesn’t need saving.

Contrary to this fact, Han’s stepped closer to him. Lando could reach out and touch him from this distance, not that he wants to.

Chewbacca makes an impatient growl behind Han’s shoulder, and the man shrugs.

“You should probably get going.” Lando tells him. Which would suit him fine. “I’m sure your furry friend makes for better company, anyway.”

Han really does laugh a lot, doesn’t he? Is he mocking him?

“Maybe so. You like watching me better than talking, don’t you?”

It’s incredible, how he beats his own stupidity every single time. What an absolute pain.

And Lando, maybe, wishes he wouldn’t miss him.

It was a minimal amount of missing, of course, he certainly didn’t miss Han’s stupid pick up lines, or his irrational thinking, or him biting the inside of his cheek.

Truly, Han might be the biggest pain in his ass, yet. And it’s not because he doesn’t care, but because, maybe, he cares. Not as much as about his ship. Maybe.

“Not watching you go, I don’t.” he finally replies.

It’s like, this whole conversation built into nothing, and Han raises his eyebrow at him like he’s stupid, which he is, and doesn’t see what he’s alluding to.

Lando hates him because he’s this goddamn slow. Dammit, if he wants to flirt, he could be a little more direct, couldn’t he?

“ _Darling_ , you could’ve just told me you’d miss me.”

And instead of another one of his well thought, well rounded quips, much more logical than any of Han’s, Lando grabs the lapels of his stupid, hideous jacket, and pulls the idiot enough into his space that he can put his lips on his.

And it’s not like he _likes_ breathing the same air as Han, or anything. Maybe he just needs to get this over with, because maybe he’s thought about it, and now, they can leave it be.

After all he won’t see him for a while. It doesn’t seem like he’s about to give him the ship back, anyway.

Han’s quick to smirk again, _of course_ he is, and quick to swallow whatever words Lando would break it with, and deepens the kiss impossibly more.

Maybe he doesn’t taste of smoke, like Lando imagined. Not that he’s imagined this, ever.

Han’s hand only settles on his collarbone again, when they finally, after what seems like forever, break apart. Perfect, really, not like Lando wanted it any longer. Would be a nuisance, anyway.

And for the first time, he thinks, Han looks at Lando with some unbelievable, unfamiliar sincerity.

Maybe, he doesn’t want Han to take his hand back as soon as he does. Maybe this was the key to their strange relationship, which sounds like bullshit, so in the end, Lando still doubts it.

Still does when he looks at him one last time, thank God, Lando thinks, and reenters the ship with another chuckle, “Can’t wait for next time.”

Good riddance. But maybe, Lando’s missing the satisfaction of getting rid of him, from last time.

Maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t mind there being a next time. Whatever.


End file.
